Jareth Getting Sarah back
by kat centeren
Summary: I own none of the characters


Labyrinth

5 years has passed since Sarah was at the labyrinth.

Jareth couldn't stop loving Sarah no matter what he have tired. He felt like she had put a curse on him, so that he will never stop loving her nor forget about her. He wanted to see Sarah so badly.

Jareth wanted to impress his love for Sarah some how, hopping she will love him back. Then he thought a dress would do. A dress that will fit her, from her long slim body with curves added. He didn't know what color the dress should be. He wanted her to love it, not like. So he went with the color of the sunrise. He was sure it would bring her eyes out more and her beautiful face. The dress was off the shoulder and went only to her knees. He also got her a pair of high heels. The same color of her dress.

He was scared of how she would react when she saw him and the dress. He was madly in love with her like a lovesick puppy.

Before he went above ground to find Sarah, he put the dress in a gold color box. He wanted to match a little to her dress. So he wore a red pirate like shirt, with a couple buttons undone showing his chest, red breeches, black high knee boots and his owl Madeline. He thought he looked handsome and daring.

He order Hoggle to be king a while he was gone looking for Sarah. After he explain everything on how to run the goblin city while he was gone. He was scared, he laughed at the thought of him, The Goblin King scared. He wanted to go back but his wanting to see Sarah over powered him wanting to go back.

When he arrived above ground, he was in front of her door. Jareth placed the gold color box in front of her door. He didn't know when she will be back, he wanted it to be soon though.

Foe about two hours he waited. He had enough of waiting. So he poof into her apartment with the box. He looked for her bedroom and place the box on her bed. Then he heard Sarah's front door open. He hide in her closet, forgetting that he can disappear. He tired not to fall over from all the shoes Sarah had. He saw Sarah walking into the bedroom, "Oh how has she grown" he thought. Sarah saw the box on her bed, she dare open it than she gave in by the color. She was surprise what she found in the box. She picked up the dress and held it to her body wondering if it will fit her. She went to her bathroom to try it on. Jareth smiled and came out of her closet, thinking how much of an idiot he was for hiding in her closet.

Sarah came out of the bathroom with her dress on finding Jareth talking to himself about how much of an idiot he was. She started to giggle at the sight of Jareth talking to himself. He turned around and looked at Sarah in her dress, amazed on how more beautiful the dress made her. He tired not to blush or have his mouth fall open. He failed at both. Sarah just looked at him.

"Hello Jareth" Sarah said

"Hello Sarah, do you like your gift?" Jareth asked

"Yes I do, but may I ask why did you get me this dress?"

"I wanted to.. Ummm… Impress you…" Jareth said quietly

"Why?"

"I'm in love with you, Sarah, ever since you wish your baby brother away, even before that"

"Oh? I don't know if I have the same feelings for you though, I want to say I'm in love with you but I'm not to sure," Sarah said looking away from Jareth.

"I understand Sarah, you may keep the dress if you like. I won't bother you anymore Sarah." as Jareth said that he started to walk out of her bedroom. Sarah didn't want Jareth to leave.

She walks towards him, turned him around and kissed him. Jareth didn't know what to do but kiss Sarah back and hold her. From that point Sarah knew she was always in love with Jareth. She wanted to be with him from this point to forever.

"Sarah will you come back to the labyrinth with me and be my queen?" Jareth asked softly holding Sarah in his arms.

"Yes Jareth" Sarah said looking up at him.

"You may visit your family as much as you want"

"Thank you"

"Anything for you my precious thing"

Jareth and Sarah had a wonderful night before going back underground, Sarah of course had to bring some things with her, meaning almost everything but stupid little toys. Jareth couldn't how much stuff he was bring into his castle.

When they got back to the labyrinth, Hoggle welcome Sarah back and carried most of her stuff to Jareth's bedchamber. Hoggle didn't know what was going on but he knew there was some thing weird about Sarah and the King. Jareth was surprise on how well Hoggle did for the first time ever being king.

"Well Hoggle, did anyone give you a hard time?" Jareth asked

"No your highness, everything went the way they should" Hoggle said.

"Good, you may go to where ever you where before"

"Is miss Sarah back?"

"Yes, she is as my queen"

To be continued


End file.
